London Bridge is Falling Down
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: It's a fiasco. The world is slowly dying. Can the X-men save the world before it is too late? Rated T for romance and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**London Bridge is Falling Down**

_London Bride is falling down,_

_Falling Down,_

_Falling Down._

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_My fair Lady._

The X-men had all taken a vacation to New York. It was to celebrate their recent victory. Most of the X-men had never been to New York and now they all wish they had never gone in the first place.

**72 hours earlier....**

"Vhat's so important about New York?" Kurt asked, as Kitty grabbed his hand and pulled him on to the airplane.

"It's like, the most awesome place in like the whole world!" Kitty cried, over exaggerating it.

They both sat down next to each other as the plane began to fly down the run way.

** "Every time ve ride on an airplane, I alvays zink of ze time zat ve vent vith Logan to zat one place vith Sabertooth and zat one scientist," Kurt said, smiling at the memory.

Kitty smiled, "Yea, like, me too."

They were silent for a moment until a stewardess stopped in front of them.

"Have you both been to New York before?" she asked.

"Yes," Kitty said at the exact moment Kurt said, "No."

They both laughed.

"Well, rest assure, New York is very fun. I am sure you will enjoy it," the stewardess said, sweetly.

"So... you both going down to New York on some big fancy date?" she teased, with a smile.

Kurt blushed really red. Kitty just smiled.

"No, we're going on a vacation with our school," Kitty explained.

The stewardess smiled.

"Sorry about that, kids. I was just assuming," she gave a small laugh and walked away.

Kurt looked down at the floor, his face still red.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Kitty asked, worry in her voice.

"She.... she zought zat ve... I mean.... she said zat...." his voice trailed off as he failed to complete the sentence.

Kitty understood, "She thought we were like, together."

"Ja, as if," Kurt said uncomfortably.

"I wonder why she like, thought that."

"Can ve change ze subject, please," Kurt begged.

That made Kitty laugh.

"What's wrong Kurt? Can't like, stand the thought of you and me _together_?" she taunted.

Kurt blushed really hard.

"Zat's not it..." he was blushing so hard, Kitty swore that his inducer was going to burn.

"Then what is it?" Kitty asked with a smirk.

He never answered though. The plane gave a big jerk causing Kurt to fly forward and slam his head on the seat in front off him. Kurt passed out.

"**Attention passengers, there is a little trouble with the engines, but stay calm. The problem will be fixed as soon as possible**," the captain's voice said as it echoed through out the plane.

Kitty shook Kurt's shoulders lightly. He did not move.

****I am sorry but I use their accents... forgive me. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you choke on it? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt? Oh, please wake up," Kitty begged.

He did not move. Kitty looked around for one of the other X-men. She couldn't see any of them. She felt fear rise up in her throat. She fought back the urge to cry. She shook Kurt's shoulders harder.

"Kurt, snap out of it," she ordered, her vision blurring from the tears in her eyes.

She felt for his pulse. It was very strong, but why wasn't he moving? A million thoughts raced through Kitty's head, but she ignored them. She turned Kurt's head towards her.

She felt herself start to shake as she whispered, "Kurt, if this is a joke, I will kill you later."

He still didn't move. Tears fell out of Kitty's eyes. She hugged Kurt.

"Wake up," she begged loudly into his ear.

She felt him move.

"Vh-vhat happened?" Kurt asked surprised, as Kitty stopped hugging him.

He wiped the tears off her face with his thumb.

"Engel haben keinen Grund für Tränen," he whispered, with a smile.

Kitty stared at him, confused.

"What does that, like mean?" she asked, wiping the rest of the tears out of her eyes.

"I said, 'Angels have no need for tears,'" he explained, making Kitty blush a bit.

"Vhy vere you crying?" Kurt asked, staring her straight in the eyes.

Kitty could see his golden eyes behind the hologram. They were scared.

"You hit you head like, really hard and you.... you didn't move. I thought you were... like, dead," Kitty whispered, her voice shaking.

Kurt leaned his head back against the seat and smiled softly.

"I can't die like zat, Kitty," he said with a soft laugh.

She punched him lightly in the arm. Suddenly they were both jerked out of their seats as the plane began to malfunction.

"Vhat's happening?" Kurt asked, worried.

"I think we're like, gonna crash!"

**Yea, I know, I am taking forever to get to the point. Just be patient. I'm getting there.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt gripped the sides of his seat for dear life as the plane began to start spiraling through the sky. Kitty screamed. Everyone screamed. Kurt reached out and grabbed Kitty's hand to stop her from flying out of her seat.

"Kitty! Don't let go," Kurt yelled to her.

She nodded and gripped his hand tighter.

Suddenly the plane stopped spinning and started flying downwards. Kurt was yanked out of his seat, but he never let go of Kitty's hand.

"Kitty, ve're going to be smashed like pancakes if ve don't do somesing!" Kurt cried.

"If I faze us through, we'll like, keep flying upwards!" Kitty screamed.

"Vhen zat happens, I vill just 'port us to ze ground!" Kurt yelled back, pulling Kitty closer so she could hear.

"Then like, let go," Kitty said softly, closing her eyes out of fear.

Kurt let go of the seat and they went soaring through the roof of the plane. The second they were out of the plane; Kurt teleported them to the ground. They hit the ground hard. Kitty wrapped Kurt in a hug causing him to blush.

"We made it! We're alive!" Kitty cried, happily.

"But zey aren't," Kurt said, pointing to the plane that had crashed into the earth.

Kitty let go of Kurt and clenched her fists in anger. Her shoulders shook from her rage.

"Kitty, don't be mad. Zey are probably still alive," Kurt said, looking to the bright side.

He was shocked when Kitty came up to him and punched him. Kurt fell backwards to the ground. His eyes were full of hurt.

"Vh-vhat vas zat for?" he asked, staying on the ground.

"I'm.... I'm sorry, Fuzzy Elf... it's just... everyone was on that plane... they could all be dead," she whispered, crying softly.

Kurt stumbled to his feet and put an arm around Kitty to comfort her.

"Let's go see if anyone needs our help," Kurt suggested.

Kitty nodded as she wiped her tears on Kurt's shirt sleeve.

They teleported inside of the plane to find it empty. Kitty and Kurt glanced around, scared.

"Where is everybody?" Kitty asked, stepping forward, scared.

Then they both heard the gun shot ring and Kurt collapsed to the ground.

"Kurt!"

**I know that I promised one of you a longer chapter.... but that's next.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty sat up, her eyes wide with fear. Kurt laughed.

"Vhat's wrong, mein Katzchen?" Kurt asked her.

Kitty looked around confused. She was on the plane next to Kurt. He was alive.

"You avake, sleepy-head?" Kurt teased.

"What do you mean?" Kitty was still confused.

"You fell asleep," Kurt said, with a grin.

Kitty looked around and saw Jean and Scott a few seats away from them.

"You mean it was all like, a dream?" Kitty asked surprised.

"Ja, I guess it vas," Kurt said, cocking his head to the side with a crazy grin.

"Ve're here," he said, pointing out the window. The statue of liberty stood outside, tall, practically waving to them.

Kurt took one look at the statue and burst out laughing.

Kitty stared at the statue as she asked, "What's so funny?"

"People make fun of me for being blue when you all got a statue of a green woman," Kurt said, in between laughs.

Kitty didn't want to tell Kurt the truth about the Statue of Liberty so she just smiled.

The plane touched down softly and the X-men dashed out of the plane, eager to explore New York. Their dreams were crushed when the Professor told them that they had to rest until morning. They booked a hotel and everyone fell asleep. Well, almost everyone.

Kitty woke up to someone shaking her. She blinked and found herself staring into Kurt's golden eyes.

"Elf? It's the middle of the night. What do you want?" she asked, yawning.

"I vant to see New York," he answered, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the bed.

She was just wearing a pajama top. {And underwear, don't worry} Kurt blushed and looked to the floor.

"If you give me a sec, I'll like, put some pants on and we can go," Kitty mumbled, embarrassed, as Kurt let go of her hand.

She slipped on a pair of random pajama pants and slipped her hand back into Kurt's.

"C'mon, Elf. Let's go," Kitty said with a shy smile.

Kurt teleported them outside of the hotel and looked at Kitty eagerly.

"Vhere to?"

"Let's check out Ellis Island," Kitty suggested.

Kurt nodded and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke. They were standing on Ellis Island. They looked around. They were surrounded by buildings larger than the institute. Trees surrounded them. The shadows flickered around, scaring both of them.

"Any vhere else, Kitty?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Battery Park?" Kitty suggested fumbling around in the darkness for Kurt's hand.

She grabbed his hand tightly, trying to take her mind off of her fear. Kurt blushed as they teleported again. They fell into a fountain. They both gave a cry of surprise. Kitty stood up and started to shiver. She stepped out of the fountain, ringing the water out of her hair. Kurt stepped out of the fountain, just as wet.

"Bad idea," Kitty scolded herself.

"Nah, I'm avake now," Kurt said with a laugh.

Kitty laughed too, despite the fact she was chilled to the bone. Kurt saw her shivering and knew he could help. There was a towel rack attached to a tree across from them. Kurt grabbed a towel off of it and wrapped it around Kitty's shoulders.

"Anymore ideas zat don't involve vater?" Kurt joked.

Kitty nodded.

"S-statue of liberty," she whispered, through her shivering.

Kurt put an arm around her, worriedly as they teleported to the statue of liberty.

Kurt never let go of the shivering Kitty as he stared up at the statue in amazement. It was huge. Then they felt the earth began to shake.

"Vhat's happening?" Kurt asked, terrified.

Kitty pointed upward. Kurt looked and gasped. The statue of liberty was falling: towards them, quickly. Kurt pulled Kitty in a hug, laying his forehead on her shoulder. Kitty closed her eyes tightly and hugged Kurt back as the statue landed on top of them.

**Cliffy. HA! Well, you'll love the next few chapters (I hope.) Hope you liked all the Kurtty here. I had to search the famous places in New York so that's why they aren't very descriptive. REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt waited to feel the pain, but he felt none. Kitty was trying to faze them through the stature. Kurt teleported them out from under the huge statue and they both stared at the statue for moments, in confusion. Then they looked to each other in amazement. Kurt picked Kitty up and twirled her around in happiness.

"Ve're alive!" he screamed happily.

He set her down and kissed her (on the lips). It was quick, but Kitty blushed. She smiled drunkenly and she started to collapse. Kurt caught her, his face red in the moon light. Then they both heard voices.

"K-Kurt," Kitty said, getting his attention, "hit your inducer!"

"I can't, mein Katzchen," Kurt muttered, holding up his broken watch.

"They can't, like see you!" Kitty whispered softly, so the people wouldn't hear.

"Well, we do," a woman holding a microphone said, breaking the silence.

Kurt jumped back in surprise. His golden eyes were full of fear. Kitty grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards her.

The man and the woman's eyes flew to the fallen statue. They gasped.

"Kurt, get us like, outta here," Kitty whispered to Kurt.

He nodded and teleported them back to the hotel. They found themselves surrounded by the other X-men. They both let out a small cry. Kitty let go of Kurt's hand in embarrassment.

"Where were you guys?" Scott asked angrily.

"W-we were...." Kitty stuttered.

"Ve vere exploring New York," Kurt finished.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jean asked, just as angry as Scott.

"Give them a break, you two. They wanted some time _alone_," Evan teased, grinning ear to ear.

"Why are you two wet?" Ororo was nicer about it.

"Ve fell in a fountain," Kurt replied.

"Likely story," Scott growled.

"No, really! We like, fell in the fountain at Battery Park," Kitty said, honestly.

"Why were you at Battery Park?"

"Not just Battery Park... ve also vent to Ellis Island and zen to ze Statue of Liberty," Kurt added, smiling ear to ear.

Jean suddenly screamed. Everyone looked. They saw the Statue of Liberty crushed on the earth.

Scott glared at Kurt and Kitty, "Why do I have a feeling that you two were involved?"

"Ve aren't ze ones behind it!" Kurt cried.

"We were like, under it though," Kitty mumbled.

Every one looked at them confused.

"It like, fell," Kitty muttered, avoiding their eyes.

"Then how are you here right now?" Jean asked.

Every one stared at her like she was stupid.

"They awe mutants, too," Rogue said, pointing out the obvious.

Jean blushed.

"How did it, like fall, Professor?" Kitty asked him.

The Professor stared at the statue for moments.

"I fear there is a big conspiracy being planned," he finally answered.

He had no idea how right he was.

**Sorry it took forever. If you have any suggestions I would appreciate them!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jean, Scott, Evan and Rogue sat around the TV, waiting for the sun to come up. Kurt and Kitty were in trouble for sneaking out at the dead of night. Suddenly, Evan burst out laughing. Jean and Scott's eyes widened as they smiled. Rogue gasped. Evan hit pause as quick as he could and he leaned back in his chair, laughing. He tipped the chair. It didn't seem to cross his mind as he kept laughing.

"Vhat's so funny?" Kurt asked, trying to see the TV.

Kitty leaned her head up but she couldn't see the TV either. The Professor looked at the TV and smiled softly.

"Kurt, Kitty; you two aren't in trouble anymore," the Professor said.

Kurt and Kitty looked at each other confused. They stood up and walked over to the TV. Kitty's face turned as red as the sun flashing across the horizon. With the blue fur, Kurt looked purple. The news crew had captured the moment Kurt had twirled Kitty around and kissed her. Evan started clapping as hard as he could as he sat up.

"'Bout time you two hooked up," he said, his laughter slowing down.

"Th-the news crew must have..." Kitty muttered, looking to the floor embarrassed.

"Sorry, Kitty," Kurt apologized.

"Don't be sorry..."

Just then Kitty saw Evan making kissy faces at them. She punched him.

"Ow!" Evan moaned.

Jean snatched the remote from Evan's hand and hit play.

"**Are mutants behind this attack?" **the woman's voice on the TV asked.

The channel zoomed back to show Kitty and Kurt's upper halves sticking out of the statue. Then it showed Kurt teleporting them out from under it.

"What have you guys done?" Jean asked them in horror.

"What were we supposed to do?!" Kitty yelled back.

"That statue was going to crush us! If we hadn't have done that, we wouldn't be here!"

Kitty grew louder and angrier. Then her voice softened and sounded hurt.

"That's probably what you want, though. Isn't it?"

Everyone was surprised at Kitty's last comment but Kurt. His face was full of hurt.

"Guys... I didn't mean..." Jean stuttered, at a loss of words.

"Everyone, look!" Rogue cried, surprised.

Everyone turned to the screen.

"**Other disasters like this have been seen around the world. The Great Pyramid in Giza crumbled. Twenty five archaeologists lost their lives," **the lady continued.

Rogue turned the channel to another news station.

"**The Taj Mahal caught fire and was burnt to the ground. No suspects so far, but the FBI are on the case," **a man with a southern accent said.

"This isn't a coincident, is it, Professor?" Scott asked.

"No, Scott. I fear that it isn't," the Professor replied, calmly.

"How can you stay so calm? Zis is a disaster!" Kurt cried.

"It's not a disaster, Kurt. It is a plot from an evil mastermind to destroy-," the Professor started.

"Every famous land mark known to man," Evan finished, staring sadly at the TV screen.

"What are we going to do, Professor?"

**Um, yeah.... help with that last question.... What should they do? Opinions?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long. Special thanks to my friend **_**Nightcrawler's Shadow **_**for the help. I hope you enjoy this!**

"I feel that I know the pattern of these masterminds," Professor Xavier said, clasping his hands together.

Every one gathered around him.

"I'm going to assign each of you to a land mark. I've already decided."

Everyone seemed eager to help. That was probably the only time that they were eager to help.

"Scott, you have the Eiffel Tower. Keep note of this," he told Scott.

Scott nodded.

"Jean, you have the Leaning Tower of Pisa."

Jean smiled.

"Evan, you have the Parthenon."

Evan seemed confused until Jean whispered what it was in his ear. He smiled and nodded.

"Rogue, you have the Arc de Triumph."

"Whatever," Rogue replied, softly.

"Storm, you have the Great Wall."

The Professor called home to the Institute and told them who had what.

**Beast- Grand Canyon**

**Wolverine- Pompeii**

**Bobby (Ice Man) - Mount Rushmore**

**Sam (Cannonball) - Golden Gate Bridge**

**Amara- Chechen Itza**

**Jubilee- London Bridge ****

**Wolfsbane- Coliseum **

**Multiple- Niagra Falls**

**Berzerker- CN Tower *****

**Sunspot- Ayers Rock**

"Um, Professor? You like, forgot us," Kitty pointed out politely.

"Oh, yes. Kurt, you have the Brandenburg Bridge and Kitty-," the Professor wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"NO! YOU CAN'T SEND ME BACK ZERE!" Kurt screamed in panic.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"What's wrong Kurt?"

"Ze Brandenburg Bridge is in Germany! I can't go back zere!" he gave the Professor a look that showed that they both understood.

"I am sorry, Kurt. But I cannot change the place you must guard. I could send an X-men to accompany you, though," the Professor offered.

"I can't go back!" Kurt cried, stubborn.

"Not after last time..."

**Sorry it's short. If you know a bit about Kurt, then you know why he can't go back. Kurtty in the next two chapters....**

****You remember the name of the story. Yea... keep Jubilee in mind as you continue reading.**

***** This is for Nightcrawler's Shadow who **_**wanted**_** this place.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kurt, I am not asking. You are going to Germany with or without someone to accompany you," the Professor said, raising his voice.

The room fell silent. Then all of a sudden, Evan's stomach rumbled. Everyone laughed.

"Come on, kids. Time for breakfast."

Kurt motioned to his broken inducer and collapsed onto the couch. Everyone turned and left. Kitty came back up the stairs minutes later to find the living room area of the apartment empty. She wandered into Kurt's bedroom where he lay facedown into his pillow on the bed. She set the breakfast on the table by the bedside.

"Kurt, I brought you breakfast. I thought you might be hungry," she said softly, sitting beside him on the bed.

He didn't move. Kitty turned him over. He was crying, hard. His eyes were closed. Kitty assumed he was having a nightmare. She shook him worriedly. He blinked his eyes softly, tears still streaking softly down his face.

"Katzchen," he whispered, rubbing his hand against the side of her face.

Kitty felt shivers zoom down her back. She liked it.

"Kurt, are you like, alright?" she asked, looking into his eyes scared golden eyes.

He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly.

"I don't vant to go home," Kurt whispered, his shoulders starting to shake.

Kitty leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at his face.

"Kurt, tell me why you don't want to go home to Germany," she begged.

He was silent.

"C'mon, please," she begged softly.

He turned to look into her eyes.

"No, I do not vant to see you cry," he whispered, his voice growing rough as his shoulders shook more.

Kitty lifted her head off of his shoulder and used her sleeve to wipe all the tears out of his eyes.

"If I cry, you can stop telling me the story," Kitty muttered.

She noticed that recently she and Kurt talked softly to each other. As if they were afraid of other people hearing. Kurt nodded shortly. He grabbed her hand and he teleported them to the top of the hotel. He never let go of her hand. She never let him.

"All right, here is my story. But I vant to varn you..."

Kitty smiled at him.

"Don't warm me, Fuzzy Elf. Just speak."

**Next chapter longer. He isn't telling it. I am.**


	9. Kurt's Story

**This is Kurt's story. Right from Kurt's head. FULLY TRUTHFUL. Not my imagination. This was his ****actual**** past.**

Mystique had been running away from Magneto clutching baby Kurt. She accidently dropped him into the river. He floated safely down the river until he came to a small village where a fisherman picked him up and gave him to his wife. The fisherman and his wife, who was a sorceress, adopted Kurt and raised him as their own. He was born looking like he does. (His powers kicked in during puberty). To hide his mutant looks, his "parents" put him in the circus. The mom worked as a fortune teller to hide the fact that she was a sorceress. Kurt became a trapeze artist. The audience thought he a normal human wearing a demon like costume and they all loved him; until a bunch of boys came and tried to pull of his "mask." When they realized that Kurt's "costume" was how he actually looked, they panicked.

But then a man came and bought the circus. He kidnapped Kurt and put him in the freak's show. Kurt's half brother, Stefan, who was also a mutant, came and saved him. Days later, Kurt found Stefan killing two young boys. He could do nothing to stop his brother. It had been too late to save the kids. Then the next day, Kurt found his brother about to kill a young boy about five years old.

The little boy was sobbing. "Brother, don't kill him!" Kurt begged. Stefan slit the boy's throat and the boy crumbled to the ground. Enraged, Kurt attacked his brother. They fought for a long while. On accident, Kurt snapped his brother, Stefan's neck in half. Stefan died. Kurt's "parents" never forgave him. And once the people on the village found out that Kurt was a demon, they accused him of the deaths of the children.

They captured Kurt and put him on a cross. They attempted to murder him. Professor Xavier came and mind froze everyone in the village. He saved a sobbing, bloody and frightened Kurt and took him to the Institute. Kurt's half sister moved to the America's and changed her name to Amanda.**

****So anybody that had once supported Amanda/Kurt has to know that Kurt had been dating his SISTER!! **

**True story. Short... yeah I know. Next chapter is comin soon enough/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I took so long! I've been making some Naruto power points. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy my dear fanfictioners! **

Kitty kept her promise. She did not cry. She bit her lip really hard, though.

"Kurt, I.... I won't let you go to Germany!" she cried, stubbornly.

She grabbed his arm and hugged it. She laid her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes softly.

"Mein Katzchen, save your tears," Kurt said, smiling weakly as he looked at the sun rising upon the horizon.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"It is German for my kitten," he answered, causing Kitty to blush.

Suddenly Kurt started to faze through the building.

"What the heck?" Kitty asked, grabbing Kurt's hand, trying to stop him from going any further.

She got sucked down too. Then she saw who was doing it; Rogue. She had touched Kitty once so she was able to faze through things.

Rogue dropped Kurt and Kitty off in the hotel room where every only the Professor sat in waiting.

"They were on the roof," Rogue said, leaving the room.

"Kurt... Kitty," the Professor greeted them.

"Professor, you can't make Kurt go to Germany!" Kitty screamed.

"I don't see why I can't. Is there any reason why you don't want to go back to Germany?"

Kurt nodded, "You know ze reason! You vere zere!"

The Professor looked confused.

"Just go zrough my memories," Kurt begged.

The Professor placed his hands on the sides of Kurt's forehead. His eyes closed tighter in frustration. Kurt started shaking.

"Stop," he mouthed silently.

The Professor rolled back in surprise.

"What happened?" Kitty asked confused.

"I can't get in his head. There are two figures blocking me. One is a young boy who looks like Kurt. The other one is tall with blonde hair and fangs. The tall one is holding a child in a choke hold. Each time I take a step forward and try to enter his head, Kurt screams at me to stop and the taller boy kills the child. Each step I take, the same thing happens, but a new child each time," the Professor explained.

Kurt stood up, staring in horror at his feet.

"S-Stefan...." he whispered.

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Who's Stefan?"

Kurt was silent before he answered.

"Stefan was my half brother that I murdered," he finally answered, crying harder.

It was rare to see Kurt cry, for he never did. Kitty had seen him cry earlier, but it still surprised her.

"Kitty, you are going with Kurt to Germany," the Professor decided.

Kitty nodded and kneeled beside Kurt. She turned head upwards so she was looking at his face.

"I won't like, let them lay a single hand on you," Kitty promised.

Kurt nodded and smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Ve're ready," he said, smiling.

The Professor just smiled.

**Yes, I am going on. Ideas are appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long! Here it is!**

With his newly repaired inducer, Kurt stepped shakily out of the X-Jet. Kitty stepped out behind him.

"Well, we're here," Kitty said, forcing a smile.

Kurt stayed silent. He was tensed up.

"C'mon, Kurt. Like, loosen up!" Kitty begged, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the bridge.

His eyes flickered everywhere.

"Don't worry, Kurt. I won't let them lay a hand on you," she assured him.

"Promise?" he asked, uncertainly.

Kitty nodded and they pinky-promised. {_You break a pinky promise, your pinky comes off_} Kurt seemed happier. He led them to the bridge.

"So, all ve have to do is guard zis zing?" Kurt asked, smiling.

Kitty shrugged, "I guess so."

It was silent for a moment.

"Did you like, mean it?" Kitty asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Mean vat?"

"When you kissed me..."

Kurt blushed.

"Vell.... I..." his voice trailed off.

Kitty's smile faded and she looked to the ground. She turned away from him.

"I understand," she whispered.

Kitty started to walk away, but Kurt grabbed her arm and spun her around. She had tears falling down her face.

"Kitty, you never let me finish."

Kitty wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Did you mean it or not?" she growled.

"I meant it," he told her.

Kitty's eyes widened.

"Kurt, get down!" she screamed.

Kitty tackled Kurt to the ground as a blast of lightning hit the area he had stood in a few seconds ago.

"Danke, Katzchen," he mumbled.

Kitty had landed on top of him. She got off and helped him to his feet. Standing in front of them was a tall boy with short and spiky dirty blonde hair. He had torn, blood stained clothes and fangs poked over his bottom lip. Kurt gasped.

"No... Stefan?"

**Cliffy. Yup, I hate them too.**


	12. Chapter 12

The boy in front of them pulled a bat from behind him. It was long and wooden. He grinned mischievously.

"Hello, little brother; are you not pleased to see me? I mean, after all, you snapped my neck in half. You do owe me the pleasure of getting revenge."

Kitty grabbed Kurt's hand, ready to faze them through any attack that Stefan had planned.

"I won't let you touch him," Kitty growled.

"Little brother, could you tell your girlfriend to back off?"

Kitty blushed, but Kurt said nothing.

"In a state of shock I see. I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Stefan swung the bat and attempted to hit Kurt, but Kitty fazed the bat through them.

"You won't touch him," Kitty repeated as Stefan swung the bat.

She was right. It didn't hit Kurt. It hit her. Right in the head. She collapsed into Kurt's arms. Kurt looked at her pale face and he growled. It was a deep growl. And from the sound of it, he was very ticked.

"You really shouldn't have done zat," he muttered.

The Professor was suddenly bombarded with calls from the X-men and all of the calls were the same: There was a blonde haired boy there with a baseball bat. They all described him the same too. The Professor was about to run a criminal background on this person, but a growl made him look up. Standing in front of him was Stefan.

"Hey there," Stefan said nicely.

The Professor was silent.

"C'mon, aren't you going to ask who I am?" the boy taunted.

"I know who you are. You're dead," the Professor replied calmly.

"Wh-what?" Stefan was taken off guard.

"If I'm dead, then how did I just kill my brother's girlfriend?"

"Your brother?" The Professor asked confused.

"Yeah, Kurt Wagner. I killed his girlfriend."

"What did she look like?"

"Oh, brown hair in a ponytail, pink shirt, jeans. She seemed pretty nice. Too bad she got in my way."

"Kitty!"

Jubilee stared in horror at the London Bridge in front of her. A man stood on top of it. He looked a LOT like Kurt, but he was older. He winked at Jubilee and the London Tower began to collapse. Jubilee picked up her phone and called the Professor.

"LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN!" she screamed.

**Yes, keep the.... Kurt look a like in mind. I need help; suggestions would be nice!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This idea sucked in my head but it's all I got. Enjoy, hate or be bored by it, I 'spose. **

"Professor, it was Kurt I saw on top of that bridge!" Jubilee cried, from the couch in the Institute.

"I heard you, but I can't believe it. Kurt's tracker shows that he and Kitty are still in Germany. His brother was here seconds ago, but he just disappeared," the Professor said.

"Well, that is weird..."

"Describe the man you saw on top of the tower."

Jubilee thought for a moment.

"Let's see; he was blue, really muscular, long black hair and he had a blue tail. I couldn't see much cuz he was so far away. He winked at me and then the whole bridge just collapsed," Jubilee explained, closing her eyes in frustration.

The room fell silent until the phone rang. The Professor picked it up.

"Hello?"

"**Hi there, Professor. It's me, Stefan. Put me on speaker so the lil' tikes can hear me."**

The Professor hit the speaker phone and everyone in the room listened.

"**Glad to have your attention, younglings. I am Stefan Wagner, Kurt's half brother."**

"Yeah, I'm his half sistah," Rogue said, leaning back in her chair.

"**Yes, I know a lot about you Rogue. Anyway, Kurt murdered me about nine years ago."**

"Then how awe you talking here?" Rogue asked with a smirk.

"**Wipe that grin off your face, girl. I have little time. I tried to kill Kurt but his little friend... cat... kitten... oh yes, Kitty... she got in the way and I fear I have nearly killed her. I called to tell you what happened and I am calling to warn you. There is a rip in time. Future selves have come back to the past. I believe you have already met the future Kurt, Ms. Jubilee."**

"How did you know my name?" Jubilee demanded to know.

"How did you know that ah smiled?" Rogue asked.

"**Calm down, girls. I recommend saving my brother's Katzchen before the future self comes and knocks some sense into him."**

The phone went dead.

"We have to go find Kitty!" Jubilee muttered.

"That's what he wants us to do," the Professor argued, "she is probably fine."

"Then call Kurt and ask."

The Professor picked up the phone. Kurt answered, but it didn't sound like he heard the phone. It sounded like someone was holding the phone near his mouth but he did not see it.

"_YOU KILLED HER!" Kurt screamed, pure murder in his voice._

"_Now, now, brother. Calm yourself. Don't you want to save your little Kitten?"_

"_SHUT UP!" Kurt's voice shook like he was crying._

"_C'mon, are you afraid? Is the lil' demon afraid of his big brother?"_

_Kurt let out a cry and they all heard a crash._

"_G-give her b-back!" Kurt yelled, his voice quivering._

"_Ah-ah ah... first things first. You and me get to fight over your Kitten. I win, my dogs get a meal. You win, you can take your Kitten back to the Institute and lay by her near the fire. What do you say?" Stefan seemed perfectly calm._

"_GIVE KITTY BACK!"_

"_I take that as a yes."_

The line went dead.

"Convinced, Professor?" Jubilee asked, angered.

"Alright, already. Everyone to the X-Jet."

Once they were all out of sight, the Professor whispered softly, "I just hope we make it in time."

**There. Chapter done. Help me, now. Send a suggestion, I'll tell you some of what happens next. I just need a few suggestions...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for reviewing. It warms my broken stone heart to see the wonderful reviews! So, as promised, here is the next chapter!**

Kurt tackled Stefan to the ground being careful not to hit Kitty.

"Give! Her! Back!" he screamed as Stefan shook him around.

Kurt hit the ground really hard as the X-men showed up. They all charged towards Stefan but one glare from Kurt stopped them in their tracks.

"Back off. Zis is _my_ fight. _I_ have to get Kitty by myself," he growled.

He was bruised black under his blue fur. Blood dripped from the sides of his mouth. He charged at Stefan and grabbed tightly around Stefan's neck. His plan was to have Stefan let go of Kitty in order to get Kurt off. But that never happened. A loud **CRACK **filled the air and Stefan collapsed. Kurt let go and stared at Stefan, scared. Stefan's neck was snapped. Kurt dropped to his knees, his shoulder's shaking.

"Kurt?" Rogue asked, concerned.

"I... killed him... again..." Kurt muttered, terrified.

He was soaked in blood. He stood to his feet, his whole body shaking from pure fear. He started breathing really fast. His breath got faster and faster until he collapsed. Rogue knelt at his side. Scott picked up Kitty's limp body as Rogue picked up Kurt.

"What happened to Kurt?" Rogue asked.

"He hyperventilated."

The Professor did not seem touched by the fact that two of his mutants were badly injured.

"How can you not be upset?" Rogue screamed angrily at him.

"No time, Rogue. Kitty's hurt and Kurt is almost as bad. We have to get them to a hospital," Scott interrupted.

"We can't. They'll discover Kurt's a mutant and then we'll all be screwed," she argued.

"I have an idea," Jubilee said quietly.

They didn't hear her.

"Well, we have to take them somewhere!"

"I don't suppose you have any ideas?" Rogue asked him with a smirk.

"I have an idea," Jubilee said louder.

They still didn't hear her.

"Well, none of us mutants can heal her!"

"How do you-?" Rogue started, but she was cut off.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Jubilee screamed.

They all turned to her.

"Well?"

"Why don't we just use the infirmary at the Institute?" she asked.

"Cuz it's still broken!" Rogue screamed.

"Actually, they just repaired it," Jean added.

Scott and Rogue looked away from each other.

"Sorry," they said in unison as they all headed to the X-Jet.

The second the X-Jet was off the ground and out of sight, a puff of smoke filled the air around Stefan's body. A tall, blue and muscular boy appeared by Stefan's side. It looked almost identical to Kurt.

"Stefan, get up," the Older Kurt said.

His voice was deeper and more accented.

Stefan rose to his feet and laughed.

"'Bout time you got here, brother. I was getting bored."

Stefan grabbed Older Kurt's arm and they both disappeared with a puff of smoke.

**And I do hope you keep Older Kurt in mind. He isn't alone. He has an older female companion with him traveling through time and there is a really pretty cool bad guy comin' up. If you want a description of the bad guy, ask for it while you review!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**:] Enjoy!!!**

Kurt sat up and groaned. He was in a lot of pain and he felt weak.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Rogue asked.

She had sat by her half brother's side for 3 hours now.

"No... Hungry..." he whispered.

Rogue laughed.

"I'm on it."

She got up and left. Ororo came in and took her place.

"Kurt, I am glad to see you are feeling much better. I imagine Rogue is, too. She sat by your side the whole time. She never left," Ororo said, softly.

Kurt smiled as he lay down.

"I knew she cared for me," he whispered, wincing at the pain.

"How is Kitty? She vousn't hurt, vas she?" he asked, worried.

"Yes, I fear she was. She is expected to be alright, though."

Kurt smiled softly as Rogue walked into the room holding a plate full of food. Kurt grabbed it out of her hands and tried to start eating, but Ororo stopped him.

"You must rest. Your body systems won't be able to except the food."

"Aw, come on! I'm hungry!" Kurt complained.

"Just give him the food," Rogue growled.

Ororo handed Kurt the food and he started to wolf it down. She took Rogue out in to the hall and began to speak to her in low tones. Kurt stopped eating so he could hear.

_{Ororo is italicize_, **Rogue is bold}**

"_He just came back from a battle with his older brother and all you're concerned about is that he is full?"_

"**What? He was hungry so I fed him! You know that my brother has to eat or else he'll be weak and tired!"**

"_That doesn't excuse you!"_

"**I killed our mother! It's the least I can do for him!"**

"_Quit making excuses! That food you gave him is probably only going to make him sicker!"_

"**So now you're insulting him?"**

"_Rogue!"_

"**He's my brother! He's my family! I love him! You can't take him away from me! I have to take care of him!"**

"_You're lucky the Professor has a kind heart or else you'd be out of here!"_

"**Shut up! You don't understand anything!"**

"_I do understand, Rogue. You're just being overprotective of him!"_

"**And next you're going to ask him to leave, too, right? And then Kitty is going to leave cuz she won't be able to stay here without Kurt! Then what's going to happen to the Institute?"**

"_That will never happen!"_

"**How do you know?"**

"_I'm going to go see the Professor."_

Kurt felt the tears roll down his face. She cared. Rogue cared about him. Rogue walked back into the room.

"Kurt, are you alright?" she asked, worried.

"You... you care," he whispered, smiling through his tears.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry Kurt. I know how to make it up to you, though," she said, wiping the tears from his face.

"Yeah and how is zat?"

"I know what room Kitty is in."

Kurt smiled.

"Alright, you have my attention. Vat room?" he said, laughing softly.

"Your old room."

Kurt sat up.

"How did you know zat I liked her?" he asked.

"You kissed her in front of cameras. You guys act like it, too."

Kurt blushed as he teleported away.

**No direct Kurtty. That's next chapter. And get ready for Teras!!! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Man, this story is getting long!! I haven't even introduced the main bad guy yet. Dang, I'd better hurry. I need your opinions. Shorter chapters, longer or just keep them random???**

Kitty saw them. She was surrounded by werewolves. Normally, this wouldn't scare her. After all, there was a werewolf at the Institute. But these weren't ordinary werewolves. They all looked like Stefan. They weren't attacking her, though. They were all attacking Kurt, ripping him to shreds.

"No, stop!" she screamed, trying to phase through them to grab Kurt.

For some reason she couldn't phase through.

"Your powers don't vork here, Katze," one of the Stefan werewolves said with a smirk.

"Leave him alone!" Kitty screamed, trying to push them away.

"Kitty!" Kurt screamed in pain.

"Katzchen!" his voice got softer and Kitty sat up with a start.

She nearly smacked Kurt. He was sitting on the bed beside her.

"Kitty, are you alright?" he asked, "you vere screaming."

Kitty hugged Kurt close and started crying with relief. He was alive. Kurt was alive and right there in her arms. No Stefan werewolves in sight.

"Kitty? Vat happened?" Kurt asked, softly.

"I dreamed that... Stefan... he was everywhere and he.... he... he was killing you Kurt. There was.... nothing I could do. I felt so helpless!" she sobbed.

He hugged her back.

"You aren't helpless. And ve're home. No one can hurt you as long as I am here," Kurt assured her, with a smile.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Kurt heard Kitty breathing heavily. He looked at her. She was sleeping. She had a soft smile on her face and her cheeks were red. Kurt lay Kitty back down in the bed and tucked her in.

"Sleep tight, mein Katzchen," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

He headed towards the door to give her a time to sleep. He didn't make it 3 steps before a hand grabbed his arm. He looked down. Kitty's hand was on him.

"Don't leave, Kurt..." she murmured.

She sounded like she was in a dream, but Kurt still listened. He lay next to her in the bed, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, imagining the most perfect thing in the world. He didn't have to imagine it though. She was lying beside him. Then he felt it. A hand covered his. He leaned up just a bit, but he knew whose hand it was.

******"Ich liebe dich..." Kurt whispered to Kitty as he drifted off to sleep.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

But Kurt was asleep.

Kurt closed his eyes really tight and bit his lip like he was scared. Kitty sat up and looked at him.

"Kurt, are you, like okay?" she asked worried.

He didn't answer. Kitty shrugged it off and drifted off to sleep herself.

Rogue peered in the doorway and smiled softly. Scott walked up from behind her.

"Aw, it's so sweet," Rogue muttered so Kurt and Kitty would not wake up.

"Not really..." Scott said in disgust.

Rogue punched him; hard.

"Shut up, Summers. You knew they were gonna end up together and you're just jealous."

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, jealous."

Suddenly, Kurt started muttering in really fast German.

***** **"Nein, nein! Es ist das Monster! Geh weg, Teras! Ich bin unschuldig dieser Zeit!"

"Get him to the Professor," Scot and Rogue said in unison.

Rogue picked up her brother and pulled him off the bed causing Kitty to wake up as she hit the floor. She saw them taking Kurt away so she followed sleepily.

"Verlassen, mein Katzchen allein! Bitte!" Kurt yelled.

"What is he saying?" Scott asked.

Kitty shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Der Professor ist nicht die reale Welt! Er ist eine Fälschung!" Kurt screamed, trying to break hold of their grasps.

"All I understood was Professor," Rogue decided.

Then they understood. They walked into the Professor's office. Sitting in the wheelchair was a man wearing all gold but his eyes. Oh, no; his eyes were red. He had a small watch on his wrist.

"Hello, mutants. My name is Teras. And I will be your opponent," the gold man said in the Professor's voice.

Rogue was sent flying pack into a plant in the corner. She dropped Kurt on the way. Scott went flying right out the door. Kitty phased halfway through the floor and stuck. Kurt just lay on the floor and muttered in German.

"Goodbye, little Dämon," Teras said with an evil cackle.

Then he disappeared, leaving a sheet of paper on the Professor's chair.

**** It's German. Google translate it.**

***** It's German so you'll still have to translate it.**

**Just translate what you don't know!! Hope you liked it!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry, had a bit of writer's block. By the way, if you translated it all right last time, I swear I did not mean to say: **_**"It's**__**the monster! Go away Texas! I'm innocent this time!" **_**I put Teras which is the bad guy's name. All of those from Texas, I am sooooo sorry you had to read that.**

~Flicker~

Kitty sat up in pain. She wasn't at the Institute any more. She was surrounded by cold metal. It was like a box. And she was trapped inside.

"Kurt!" she screamed, throwing herself at the side of the box, praying it would break.

It didn't break and she got no reply.

"Vhere's Kitty?" Kurt asked, terrified.

He was in the Professor's office. Rogue was unconscious and Scott was nowhere to be seen. Then Kurt's eyes fell upon the note. He picked it up.

_Your dearest Kitten has been stolen away,_

_And now you must find her before the end of today._

_She sits out of sight in a place near Hong Kong._

_She's in a place that was once 4,500 miles long._

_3 pieces to look in so I'll give you a hint._

_She sits in a place where warrior's time was spent._

Still befuddled? Here's one more clue:

Ask your mind reader friend, she'll know what to do!

-Teras

Kurt put the note in his pocket and he dashed out of the Professor's office, forgetting about Rogue. He thrust the note in Jean's face.

"Please, I need your help to find Kitty!"

Jean read the note over.

"Hong Kong, 4,500 miles, warriors... oh, I know! The only thing in China that was 4,500 miles long is the Great Wall! And the hint about the Warriors... lets see... oh, check the watchtowers. Food, supplies and water were kept up there so the soldiers could keep watch 24 hours a day!"

Kurt was about to teleport when he heard a crackle. He looked at his wrist in panic. The inducer was sending sparks everywhere causing Kurt's skin to flicker from blue to white back and forth. Kurt threw his inducer on the ground and jumped back in surprise. His inducer exploded.

"What the-?" Jean asked in surprise.

With a shrug, our blue furry Elf teleported all the way to China.

Since it was the time of the Chinese New Year, no one took notice of his skin or tail. He ran up the steps to the Great Wall of China. He looked around and realized to his horror that there were hundreds of watchtowers and the sun was almost set. Then he hard a familiar voice.

"Need a hand, Kurt?"

It was Multiple.

"Ja, I do. Can you help me search each of zese vatchtowers?"

Multiple multiplied and Kurt was surrounded by a hundred annoying little kids.

"What are we looking for?" they all asked in unison.

"Kitty," Kurt replied.

They all nodded and scattered. Kurt took a worried glance at the sun.

"Don't vorry Kitty. Ve're coming."

**Don't worry. I ain't blocked. Just thinking hard. I have a small idea but I might need some help.... WILL THEY FIND KITTY? The world may never know... **

**I bet I scared you. I know if they'll find her.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So sorry I took so long. I got home at 8:30 on Friday and had to go to sleep early because I had a concert yesterday. I was gone 'til 7:00 when I got home and had a bonfire 'til 11:00 pm. I was so tired afterwards I collapsed in a bean bag. My friend was over too and she just left so here is the next chapter!!!**

"Kurt!" Kitty screamed angrily, kicking at the side of the box.

The bomb was ticking and she had only moments left.

Kurt looked in each watch tower, making sure not to miss a single detail. Then he heard her voice.

"Kurt!"

He ran, following her voice.

"Kitty, vhere are you?" he asked, furious that he was so lost.

"Kurt! Help me!" her voice cried, pure terror in it.

He ran as fast as he could until he saw it: a big metal box in a watch tower. There were big dents on the outside.

"Kitty! Don't vorry!" Kurt begged.

He pulled at the top of the box. It didn't move.

"Kurt, hurry!"

Kurt was terrified, but he didn't give up.

He punched the top with a strength he never knew he had. It flew off. Kitty was inside, tied up, with a bomb strapped to her. She was sobbing. Kurt picked her up out of the box and ripped the bomb off of her. It had ten seconds left. Fast as he could, Kurt picked up Kitty bridal style and teleported them as far away from there as he could. The second they touched the ground, the bomb went off. Kurt turned around so the explosion would hit his back and not Kitty. It didn't reach them, though.

"Kurt..." Kitty sobbed.

Fast as his hands could move, Kurt ripped the ropes off of her wrists. As soon as her hands were free, Kitty wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck. He set her down and she started crying onto his chest. Kurt stood there, awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Katzchen, it vill be okay. Calm down, I am right here," he whispered, hoping to comfort her.

It worked.

"I was so scared," she whispered, looking up into his eyes.

"I vas, too, Katzchen," his voice was soft, as if he was scared to speak.

The twosome fell silent, their faces inches apart.

"Kurt, how can I ever thank you?" Kitty asked, unable to look away.

"Close your eyes," was his only answer.

With a shrug, Kitty closed her eyes. Curiosity killed the cat, so that explains why Kitty opened her moth to ask why. Then she felt Kurt's lips meet her own. Her eyes snapped open. They weren't open for long. Kurt used his hand and shut her eyes. Butterflies flew all around in Kitty's stomach. She had a loss of words as Kurt took a step back embarrassed. Kitty's arms dropped to her sides. Her face was bright red and her eyes were still closed.

"Kitty... I am... sorry..." Kurt muttered, glancing towards his feet.

_Kurt... don't apologize.... _Kitty thought to herself. She didn't have the courage to say it, though.

Kurt bit his lip and turned away. He kept walking until he was out of sight.

"I'm sorry..." Kitty whispered, sinking to the ground.

She hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes, angrily.

"Wake up, kitty-cat," a deep voice ordered.

Kitty looked up and screamed. Teras never touched Kitty, though. A small blue boy stopped him by standing in front of her.

"Lay a hand on her and I will murder you right here," Kurt growled, murder in his eyes.

Teras laughed and held out his hands to attack. Kurt never moved.

"Get out of the way, Kurt! I'll take the hit!" Kitty begged.

"Sorry, mein Katzchen; I owe you my life."

"How? I never helped you!" Kitty argued.

"Yes, you did. You showed me how to live," Kurt replied, smiling back at her.

The blast hit him and Kurt fell back on to her. His eyes were open. Blood crept out of the sides of his smile. His eyes glossed over. Kitty lay Kurt down on the floor and stood up, ready to attack. She never got the chance. A tall, muscular blue boy appeared at his side. It was Kurt, but older and way taller. He wasn't alone either. A tall, skinny girl with a brown ponytail and a pink top was holding his hand.

"Katzchen," the tall Kurt greeted Kitty.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and Teras, the Older Kurt and the Older Kitty were gone, leaving Kurt and Kitty alone.

**Cliffy... help?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry that last chapter was a little confusing.... I'll do my best to make this one better!**

"Wake up... wake up," Kitty whispered, shaking Kurt's shoulders.

He did not move. Kitty stood up just as she hit Kurt's inducer so he looked human.

"Help! Please, my friend is hurt!" she screamed.

A small girl walked up to her.

"I help you?" she asked.

She looked about seven.

"My friend is hurt. Is there a hospital around here, somewhere?"

The little girl pointed off into the distance. A small brown building sat there.

"Thanks," Kitty said, faking a smile.

She bent at Kurt's side.

"I know you sad, lady. No need hide tears. I help you," the girl said, grinning, grabbing Kurt's hand to drag him away.

"Thanks again," Kitty whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes and grabbing Kurt's hand.

"What's your name anyway?"

The girl smiled, "I Mae. You Kitty."

"How'd you know?" Kitty asked in shock.

"Tall blonde man say name. He talk about you."

Kitty shrugged off her worries.

"I know your boyfriend not human," Mae said, giggling.

"How do you...?"

"I saw way you kiss him. I saw tail. I know him not human. I know you like him."

Kitty blushed.

"You're pretty smart, Mae," Kitty said, laughing.

Mae looked at Kitty for a second.

"What?" Kitty asked confused.

"You not human, either?"

"I'm human, Mae. I'm just like, different is all," Kitty explained.

"I saw you on TV. You ghost!" Mae giggled.

Kitty nodded.

"Yeah, I like, am kinda a ghost."

Mae let go of Kurt's hand and bowed to Kitty. Kitty bowed back.

"Good bye, Mae," Kitty said, with a wave.

"Bye Kitty. Save world for me."

Mae walked off leaving Kitty to think over her last words.

_Save world for me..._

Kitty grabbed Kurt's other hand and dragged him inside to find herself surrounded by men in black suits with darts. Kitty gasped in fear. A needle hit her arm and she collapsed onto Kurt.

"Thank you, Mae," the tallest man said with a chuckle.

**Oh sigh. I actually liked Mae... maybe she was innocent. She was only 7... There is still a chance. Ideas would be loved. Well, review!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

"First the Professor and now Kurt and Kitty. Where are they?" Rogue asked, rubbing her sore head.

Apparently, all memories of the fight before had been lost.

"Well, Kurt brought me a note that said that his Kitten was over by China," Jean muttered.

"That's over a bazillion miles away! Kurt can only teleport up to two miles away!"

"His inducer fried so maybe that boosted the range..."

"Where in China?" Rogue asked.

"Calm down."

"Calm down? My little brother was just kidnapped! You tell me where they are or so help me-!"

"Great Wall," Jean interrupted.

"Then why are we standing here? C'mon!"

oOo

"Ow," Kitty sobbed, quietly.

"Kitty, calm down," Kurt whispered, his voice sounding ready to crack.

They both were bleeding and bruised. They were tied up, back to back. Kitty lay her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt... I'm scared," Kitty whispered, her tears falling off onto his shirt.

"Kitty, don't cry. I vill make... everysing better," Kurt promised, softly.

"How Kurt? We're in a torture factory... I want to go home," she sobbed, crying harder.

"Sh, Kitty. Calm down..."

She kept crying.

"Kitty..." Kurt's voice cracked.

Kitty saw the tears running down his face. He opened his mouth and started singing:

"_Ich glaube an die Sonne,_

_Auch wenn es nicht scheint._

_Und ich glaube un die Liebe,_

_Auch wenn es niemand._

_Und ich glaube an Gott,_

_Selbst wenn er schweigt._

_Ich glaube, durch eine Studie,_

_Es gibt immer einen Weg._"

Kitty smiled, even though she did not understand a word. She knew that song.

"Keep going," she whispered to him, "I like it."

"_Aber manchmal in dieses Leiden,_

_Und hoffnungslose Verzweiflung;_

_Mein Herz schreit nach Komfort,_

_Um zu wissen, jemand ist da._

_Aber eine Stimme erhebt sich in mir,_

_Sagen: "Halt, mein Kind"_

_"Ich werde euch die Kraft geben, _

_Werde ich Ihnen Hoffnung zu geben._

_Bleiben Sie einfach ein Weilchen."_

"What does that mean?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know. My people used to sing it as a song for good hope. I never learned it's meaning," Kurt muttered.

"Shush! Test restart soon!" a voice screamed.

Kitty felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Kurt, how are you going to get us out of this?" she whispered.

"I don't know, Kitty."

**The song is a real song that I had to sing not to long ago. Translate it. It's in German and it's lyrics are so sad.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I love your guy's reviews. They make me so happy! **

"Hank, there's no word from Multiple either!"

Hank sighed.

"Don't worry, Rogue. We'll find them, but we'll have to call all of the X-Men home."

Rogue shut off the video phone and laid her head against top of the seat in front of her.

"We'll find them," Jean muttered.

"What if we don't?" Rogue's muffled voice asked.

"We will."

"Use your mind powers to see what's happening to them!" Rogue begged her voice still muffled.

Jean rolled her eyes and then shut them.

"Their screaming. I... Kitty's sobbing. Kurt's crying pretty hard, too. Something about needle and poison... Agh, I can't concentrate!"

"LOGAN! DRIVE FASTER!" Rogue screamed, not even raising her head.

"I'm doing my best!" came his reply.

oOo

Kitty grabbed Kurt's hand, her face streaked red from tears.

"Kurt... ow... get us out of here..." she whispered, turning to face him.

He met her gaze.

"Kitty... ve have to get... out!" Kurt answered.

He sat up and coughed up a lot of blood.

"Kurt!" Kitty cried, scared.

"Kitty... up!" a small voice begged.

Kitty looked up. Mae was peering through the window.

"Boyfriend hurt?"

"Yeah, he is," Kitty muttered, helping Kurt to stay sitting up.

"Can you help us?" she asked.

"I help you. I move window and you ghost through," Mae suggested.

She yanked the window away.

"Why you no come?" Mae asked, confused.

Kitty pointed to the chain around her ankle. Mae smiled and squinted at the chain. It snapped in two. Kitty stood up, putting Kurt's arm around her neck.

"You're one of us?" Kitty asked, in amazement.

"Yeah; you be quiet though. Mummy says I sick..."

Kitty understood as she fazed Kurt through the wall.

"I won't tell anyone," Kitty promised.

She collapsed suddenly and coughed up some blood.

"Kitty, no worry. Friends are here," Mae said, pointing to the X-Jet landing.

Kitty hugged Mae good bye.

"If you ever want to talk, you know who to call," Kitty whispered into the girl's ear.

Rogue pulled Kitty and Kurt into the X-Jet and lay them down. Logan drove off as fast as he could.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Kurt joked.

Kitty laid her head next to his shoulder.

"Sure, Fuzzy Elf. If that's what you want," she teased.

"Actually, zat's vat I have been vanting ever since I met you!" Kurt said, grinning.

Kitty's eyes widened. Blood crept out from either side of her mouth.

"Kurt..." her eyes misted over and she smiled softly.

"Not that this ain't cute in all, but we have to know what happened to you guys," Rogue said, interrupting them.

"I can't like... explain it. They..."

"Zey poked us, prodded us, punched us, abused us and attempted to kill us," Kurt finished, closing his eyes softly.

"Kurt, stay with me," Kitty muttered, her eyelids fluttering.

"Speak for yourself..."

"If either of you die, I'll kill you myself!" Rogue growled.

Jean turned and stared at her.

"If their dead, how will you kill them?"

"Oh forgot about that..." Rogue admitted.

"Just go zrough our memories," Kurt mouthed, his breath slowing.

Kitty wasn't moving at all.

"Oh god..." Jean muttered, scared.

She looked at the two mutants on the floor. Let me rephrase that. The two **dying **mutants on the floor.

"Logan!"

"I'm hurrying!"

**Yeah... bet you didn't see that coming...**


	22. Kitty

Kitty POV:

I opened my eyes. I was surrounded by clouds. Where was I?

"Kitty!" a voice called.

I looked up. I didn't see anyone.

"Kitty!" it was a bit louder and the voice sounded frightened.

I looked down and saw him. Kurt was getting pulled down into the ground by a bunch of demons. I kicked them off of him and grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

"Kurt... why were they-?" I asked, confused.

"Zey vanted me to go down zere because I killed Stefan," Kurt replied, shakily.

I hugged him.

"I won't let them take you away," I told him.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked, suddenly.

I looked around. We were surrounded by clouds and sunlight. A giant gate stood in front of us.

"Kurt... I think we might be in heaven."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Katzchen..."

He closed his eyes and clutched the sides of his head. He was sucked beneath the clouds.

"KURT!" I screamed staring in horror at the spot he had been in seconds ago.

I felt the tears fall down my face.

"Kurt... no..."

**A little different... **** Hope you liked this little change.**


	23. Kurt

Kurt POV:

I lay down on the soft clouds.

"Kitty?" I called, softly.

"Vhere are you?"

"Kurt.... over here," her soft voice called.

I turned around.

"Vhere are you?"

Then I saw her. She was wearing a long white gown and her hair was down and curled. She looked beautiful. I smiled. Then Stefan came up behind her and slit her throat.

"No!" I screamed, but I knew it was too late.

I caught her as she fell. I clutched her to my chest as tears fell from my eyes.

"How could you?" I growled at him, holding her lifeless body in my arms.

"A life for a life," Stefan said with a chuckle.

"You should have killed me," I yelled as my voice cracked.

I started sobbing.

"I tried to kill you brother. You know hard it is?"

"Kitty... wake up," I begged.

Her warm eyes were empty and misted.

"Kitty... please... you- you have to!" I screamed at her.

She didn't move. I set her body on the ground and stepped over her.

"Stefan... I... you little..." I couldn't find the right words to say.

Then I knew the words.

"Sie sind ein kranker Sohn einer Hündin," I told him.

He growled at me. Then I saw him come at me. He shoved me off the clouds and I started **falling...**

Falling....

_Falling...._

...

**Hmm, the last part confuses me... well, sorry its short!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry the last two chapters were confusing. Let me help: THEY DID NOT DIE!!! They were dreaming... gosh...**

Kitty sat up straight in her bed as the thunder sounded.

"Kurt!" she whispered, terrified.

She looked around. She was in her room; alone. She wasn't in heaven... what the heck?

All of a sudden a loud BAMF filled the air. Kurt appeared right next to her. He hugged her, tight.

"Kitty, you're alive! He didn't kill you!" Kurt whispered very fast.

"Kurt, you didn't get sucked down... well, oh my gosh, I can't believe you're alive!" she said, just as fast.

Then they noticed something. They were covered in bandages.

"Kurt... why are we covered in bandages?"

Kurt bit his lip in thought.

"I-," he started but Rogue burst into the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL WING HEALING!" she screamed at them.

"How were we 'sposed to know? I woke up in here!" Kitty screamed back.

Kurt stayed silent and backed up, scared.

"Then how'd ya get here?" Rogue accused.

Kurt raised his hand shyly.

"I fear.... zat I have somesing to do vith zat..." he muttered.

Rogue cocked her head to the side.

"I dreamt.... zat... vell, I am pretty sure zat I teleported in real life too," Kurt stuttered.

"Well, back to the hospital wing with the both of you," Rogue instructed.

Kitty and Kurt got up and trudged down the steps slowly. The silence was a comfortable silence.

"_Oh, Kurt, it is so sweet! Look at them!" a warm voice said._

Kurt and Kitty looked up in surprise.

"**Yes, very sweet, mein Katzchen," the older Kurt said with a grin.**

Kurt and Kitty's eyes widened and they took a step back in surprise.

"**Oh, zey are frightened... let's fix zat," the older Kurt said with a laugh.**

**He** tackled Kitty to the floor.

"Get off of her!" Kurt screamed, running towards **him.**

_The older Kitty tackled Kurt to the future._

"_They're secured," Older Kitty said with a giggle._

_**Older Kurt and Older Kitty tied up Kurt and Kitty.**_

"Vhy are you doing zis?" Kurt growled.

"Let us go!" Kitty screamed in agony.

"**Broom closet or freezer?" the Older Kurt asked them.**

"Vhat?"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"_Freezer it is," the older Kitty said with a teasing smile._

**The older Kurt teleported the foursome into the freezer of the Institute. He set Kitty on the ground and **_the older Kitty lay Kurt right next to her._

"_See ya!" _

The freezer lost two people in a matter of seconds leaving Kurt and Kitty to themselves.

"Kurt... what just...?" Kitty asked, confused.

She phased out of her ropes and phased Kurt though his, too.

"Kitty, it's gonna get cold," Kurt said, leaning his head on Kitty's shoulder.

"I know," she whispered, her eyes full of tears.

_(The freezer cannot be broken in or out of by mutant powers but the future people don't really count)_

** Bold is Older Kurt and Italicize is Older Kitty**


	25. Chapter 25

**I warn you, this might be kinda confusing.**

Two figures lay on the bed. Every few seconds a sigh or a heavily contented groan would fill the air. Then the phone rang.

"Sh*t."

An arm shot out and grabbed the phone.

"Vhat zhe h*ll! I vas in zhe middle of somesing!" a male voice growled.

"Don't you mean: 'in the middle of _someone,_'?" a feminine voice asked, with a giggle.

The man grinned.

"If you want to prevent the future, then you had better be at the London Bridge in a few minutes," the voice on the phone ordered.

"Let me zrow some clozes on," the man said, depressed.

"Stop playing around with that Kitten of yours. You know what happens in the future..."

He hung up the phone.

"Mein Katzchen; put some clozes on. Time to go."

The woman stood up, the sheets slipping away. The man grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Five more minutes," he decided.

oOo

Kurt punched the window angrily. It didn't crack.

"Kurt, give it a rest," Kitty muttered.

"No, I can't! I have to get us out of here!" Kurt said stubbornly, punching the window again.

He sank to the ground, furious.

"It's okay," Kitty comforted him.

Kurt closed his eyes tight.

"No.... no..."

oOo

"Kurt, what happens in the future that scares you so much?" the Future Kitty asked, hugging Future Kurt's arm.

"I.... Ich mache Sie schwanger und dann die Geburt," he said at last, staring out at the horizon.

"Oh... have you already...?" she asked, scared.

He shook his head. All of a sudden, he shivered.

"What's wrong Kurt?"

He shrugged it off as he saw Teras approach. Teras wasn't alone. The X-men chased after him.

"How'd you know ve vere here?" the future Kurt asked, confused.

"Cerebro," Jean answered.

He started to laugh, but suddenly, the Future Kurt collapsed.

"Ow! The... past selves... dying..." he coughed out.

The X-Men stared at him, confused.

"Do it now!" Teras screamed.

Future Kitty grabbed Future Kurt's hand and she jumped off the edge. An explosion filled the air. A blue cloud surrounded everyone.

Kurt and Kitty froze to death and everyone else was killed in the blast. "Earth" was no more...


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Congratulations, Mrs. Wagner. It's a girl," the nurse said.

Kitty held her newborn baby in her arms.

"Kurt, look at her. She has your eyes," Kitty said, smiling at her husband.

The baby had golden eyes. Kurt smiled and kissed Kitty's forehead.

The future had been repaired. The blast had not been the true explosion, but Teras's power. He had wanted to see if human people had hearts so he told Kurt a lie and took them both back in time as to stop it from happening. Kurt's love for Kitty had saved the universe.

They named the baby girl Sandy after her long blonde hair that grew. Sandy was indeed a mutant. She could turn into any animal that her heart desired. And if you're wondering why they picked Sandy out of all names, I'll tell you. Sandy means: "Defender of Mankind." And sure enough, Sandy lived up to her name.

The End!!


End file.
